2,4-Dichlorophenoxyacetic acid (2,4-D) is a widely used herbicide and a component of Agent Orange. There have been several reports of delayed neuropathy following exposure to this agent. The purpose of this research is to provide a profile of the neurobehavioral toxicity in rats with special emphasis on its effects on motor performance.